1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and relates particularly to a display panel having a gate driver circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with developments in optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays have been widely used recently, and are replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors as a mainstream monitor of the next generation. Using a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel as an example, which mainly comprise of an active component array substrate, an opposite substrate and a display component sandwiched between the active component array substrate and the opposite substrate, wherein the active component array substrate has a plurality of pixels arranged in an array. For aesthetic effects for the exterior and a special visual experience, a trend nowadays is to make the display panel conform to narrow border design requirements. However, due to increasing user demand for picture quality, the resolution of pictures is increasing as well. Therefore, the conductive circuits disposed in the periphery circuit area are bound to be more and more and making it difficult to achieve design requirements, and thus how to take into account the quality of the display panel and the narrow border design requirements are a goal to pursue for those skilled in the art.